From a Tensai's Point of View
by Apple Bubblegum
Summary: Ever wondered what Fuji would write in his diary if he had one? Completely from Fuji's PoV, but possibly occasional guests too. Tezuka/Fuji, Golden Pair, maybe others. Shounen Ai.
1. Dear Diary

Crissi- -sighs- I was re-reading my already published ficcs yesterday and I realized how crappy my ficcs were.

Yess, they're seriously crappy. I felt like crying when I read them. It's a wonder how ANYONE enjoyed reading them...

Am I having some kind of weird inferiority complex?

Anyways, at the moment. I'm watching Naruto. For the first time in my life. No, really. I've watched for around... a few weeks- maybe 3 or 4?- and I'm around 170. I just finished the whole thing about the Country of Bird.

Well, to the story.

Disclaimer- Crissi does not own Prince of Tennis. There. I spelt it out clearly.

* * *

From a Tensai's Point of View 

Hello. My name is Fuji Syuusuke.

My birthday is February 29th, which means I'm technically only 3 years old. I'm turning 4 in approximately 1 1/2 weeks. Oh joy.

Zodiac: Pisces

I'm in Seishun Gakuen. My class is 3-6

I like to play tennis. My style is counter-puncher. I'm right handed.

I'm 167 cm. Weight, 53kg. Blood type B.

Born in Japan. I have an older sister, Yumiko, and a younger brother, Yuuka. I love my siblings a lot.

My favourite colour is tan, or beige. I like photography and apples, and spicy food, like wasabi. My friends on the regulars tell me that my taste in food is strange. I don't think so.

My shoes are Nike and I use Prince brand racquet. I like classical studies. I like cacti too. I collect them.

I like elegant girls with pretty fingers. For sports, as well as tennis, I like skiing. It's fun!

Inside my tennis bag, I always carry my cell phone, ID holder, vocab flash cards, a notebook, a mini camera and a compact mirror with me, as well as the Little Prince. The english version. It's my favourite book. I've already read the Japanese version, and I'm trying to improve my english. If there's a word I don't know, then I write it down on one of the vocab flash cards, and I look it up when I get home. The mini camera is just in case I need to take any blackmail pics.

My favourite quote is: boku ni katsu noa, mada hayai yo! (1)

I'm regarded as a tensai, or a sadist. Or both.

Well, diary, now that I've introduced myself, it's your turn.

Well, I guess you CAN'T. So I'll make a name for you.

Your name can be Sadako. Like the person in The Ring. Now isn't that pleasant?

What's the point of a journal/diary?

Do you write your feelings in it?

Well, I guess this is good for me. I NEVER usually show my true feelings. I usually just keep my cheerful poker face on. It's what helps me when I'm having emotional pain or problems. It also helps me when I play poker. I can beat anyone. Well, except Tezuka. He's the master, I guess.

Actually, Tezuka's the one who gave me this journal. I wonder if he just randomly gave me a journal, or he actually thought that I needed Emotion Therapy.

Apparently, you will explode with emotions if you keep them in for too long...

I wonder what Tezuka does to... get rid of his emotions.

The thought of Tezuka exploding with emotions is strange. Does he even HAVE emotions? But if he ever does explode with emotions, well, good blackmail, no?

I don't want to explode with emotions...

Heyy, I wonder if you explode, will your insides fly out and land on people? That would be funny. Heheh.

Ne, I wonder how different I would be if I wasn't 'gifted' with these prodigy tennis skills. Maybe I wouldn't have met Tezuka then. How sad.

Have you ever been regarded as a tensai? Well, I guess not. Sometimes, it's sort of a painful experience.

I mean, it's all because I was called a tensai that Yuuta moved to St. Rudolph and now I hardly see him. Life is unfair sometimes. You get one thing, and you lose another. If I had the choice to choose between tensai skills or Yuuta, I probably would have chosen Yuuta. If I ever told Yuuta that now, he wouldn't believe me.

Quoting from Macbeth, the 'cursed play': Oh, horror horror horror.

Well, not really. It's just my turn to do grocery shopping.

It's rather interesting really, how I have to do grocery shopping, when it's onee-san who's doing the cooking. Oh well, I'm going to eat it anyways, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining.

Will write again later.

Journals aren't as stupid as I thought they were...

Be right back, after grocery shopping.

Yours truly,

Seigaku's one and only tensai,

Fuji Syuusuke

(1) it's still too early for you to beat me!

* * *

Crissi- well, did you enjoy? 

I KNOW that one day, I'm going to come back and read it, and then once again realize the crappiness of my writing.

((Even though my teachers say my writing's good... I don't believe them anyways.))

Well, **review please**. Cookies for reviewers, and a Fuji plushie.

Part II should be coming up soon.

**PS. You can vote for any other pairings you want. Other schools will also be included. If anyone wants an OC in the story, please tell!**


	2. In Denial

_Crissi- Wow! 2 chapters in one day! I swear, that's like, my record. LOLS. The start of the FujixTezuka love )_

_Fuji's in DENIAL._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis. Happy? Cuz, seriously, if I did, the whole series would be, like, screwed up. -sighs- Inferiority complex has struck... and is staying _

* * *

Dear Sadako,

I'm back from grocery shopping. It was fun! I met Eiji who had to do grocery shopping for his sister too, and we had a long chat. Eiji thinks he's gay.

No, seriously. He. Thinks. He's. Gay.

There.

I spelt it out plainly for you.

Even though you probably don't even NEED it spelt out plainly, because you're a genius journal.

I know that you're a genius journal because your owner is a tensai. Also because Tezuka is the one who bought you, and Tezuka only chooses the best.

He is in love. Yes, in LOVE. With his doubles partner. Oishi.

I was a little freaked out, but I was happy that he wasn't in love with ME.

Even with my tensai-ness and all, I still don't think I would be able to tell him that I couldn't reciprocate his feelings in a kind way that wouldn't send him away crying. Oishi could probably do that.

Though I don't think Oishi would reject him. Actually, I think Oishi loves him too!

Hhmmmm... maybe I can help with a little matchmaking...

Wow. The bonds of a doubles pair sure are strong. Well, even though me and Taka-san play doubles together, we aren't exactly in love. Hahahah.

You know, if I had to choose someone in the team to love, it would probably be Tezuka. I mean, look at him. He's strong, good at tennis, has a REEAAAALLY nice body, and well, he's hot.

Ohh shit.

Please don't tell me I'm really falling for him. Cuz I'm not.

I. Am. Not.

I think...

I'm not gay.

There. Spelt out plainly again.

Fuji. Syuusuke. Is. Not. Gay. And. Is. Not. Falling. For. Tezuka. Kunimitsu.

Well, he IS hot. EVERYONE thinks so. So I'm not gay. I'm merely stating a fact.

By the way, did you know that you can buy cheaper tickets for Ocean Park in Hong Kong? And you can get a student pass or something. Isn't that cool?

I LOVE the Abyss. It's awesome! A straight down drop. Well, a FEW drops.

I forced the team to go on it with me last time we visited Hong Kong. I got one of the seats facing the sea. I think most of the team felt nauseous when they went on it. I forced the Freshman Trio and Ryuuzaki-san and Osakada-san to go on it too. I think they REALLY vomited. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the toilet when they went, so I didn't manage to get any blackmail pictures. How sad.

I like the Mine Train too! The Freshman Trio and Ryuuzaki-san and Osakada-san skipped out. I think they didn't like rides. Horio was scared of hights too. It was funny. I was in the same cable car as him, and I took a picture of him going completely GREEN. Even though it was just a cable car. He screamed like a girl when the cable cars stopped, or when they went over a pole, therefore causing a small bump. I recorded it on video. I think I'm going to post it on youtube. Horio on the Cable Cars. It was absolutely hilarious. I think Echizen wanted to jump out the cable car when Horio first screamed. I swear, he was looking completely constipated. Hahah, maybe he was.

Yepp, he was on my cable car too. Tezuka as well.

Onee-san is making curry tonight. Yay. I LOVE onee-san's curry. It's so SPICY!!! It's probably even better than Sansho baa-san's Curry of Life in Naruto.

And Eiji is coming over for a sleepover tonight. Well, we're supposed to be studying for the upcoming science exam, but I'm sure that instead of studying, we'll mainly be playing games, on my computer and such.

I got a new computer! It's a Lenovo Thinkpad, and it has Windows Vista!

Windows Vista is awesome. It might make life easier for hacking into peoples' accounts.

I might let Eiji have a cameo appearance in here later. Maybe these pages can be filled up easier then, with his randomness.

I swear he can use toothpaste, the Chocolates, homework and hoi in the same sentence.

Just thinking about it makes my face go like : O.o

Even though I can't really do that, because my eyes are like... perpetually closed.

So maybe they're like...-

HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHH.

Eiji is coming now for dinner and such, be back later...

P.S. I'm really not as evil as people say I am...

Yours,

Wait. That doesn't even make sense! I'm not yours- you're mine. Okay... nevermind then.

I can smell the curry!

Fuji Syuusuke

* * *

_Crissi- LOL. How stupid was this chapter? It was COMPLETELY POINTLESS. No, really._

_Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! _

_Review to save the cheerleader!!! Save the cheerleader, save the world!!!_

_I'm not REALLY a cheerleader, but apparently, I have the ABILITY to. Well, save a would-be-cheerleader (if only her school had a cheerleading squad)_

_Reviewers get any flavour cookie they want, as well as a Tezuka plushie! _


	3. When Eiji Came Over

_Usual Disclaimer. No, really. Why bother with it when EVERYONE knows it already?_

**Dedicated to _Deathberry Love _because I made you wait so long that you actually had to write on my Wall to tell me to update. ILY, Ali! and I promise to go swimming with you some time if I can. **

* * *

Dear Sadako,

Here is Eiji's entry, as promised.

Enjoy!

HOI HOI!! Eiji here!

Wahhh, I never knew that Fujiko had a diary, nya!

Anyways, I had to come over to Fujiko's house to do homework, and then I was a little late because I forgot to pack my favourite toothpaste, and then I realized that I forgot my mp3 which had my favourite Chocolates songs on it, and then I ran out of the house, not forgetting to say "Byebye, hoi!" to my onee-sama, and then

**A NOTE FROM FUJI**

See? I TOLD you that he could use homework, toothpaste, Chocolates, and hoi in the same sentence.

**END NOTE**

And anyways, I had to bring my math book which was sad. I don't like math. One time, someone asked me "What's 2350 x muffin2 (squared)?"

IT WAS SO COMPLICATED!! The person, whose name I've forgotten, thought that I was stupid. >

And then later on, Fujiko came and told me that it was 2350muffin2 (squared).

I was just like… oh.

**FROM NOW ON, FUJI WILL BE JOINING THE CONVERSATION BECAUSE HE IS BORED AND WANTS TO WRITE IN SADAKO**

Eiji- …

Fuji- Ahh, hello Sadako! Long time no see, ne?

Eiji- Ne, Fujiko, can I read your other entries?

Fuji- -sighs- If you want

Eiji- YAYY!! :3

Fuji- …

Eiji- Ohh, so Fujiko really does like Tezuka!

Fuji- What? saa, Eiji, don't say that.

Eiji- But you DO!

Fuji- No. It clearly says: Fuji. Syuusuke. Is. Not. Gay. And. Is. Not. Falling. For. Tezuka. Kunimitsu.

Eiji- ... You're in denial...

Fuji- No I'm not. Even Sadako understands that. Well, Sadako's smart. Fine. Even Eraser understands that.

Eiji- ... ERASER!?

Fuji- Yes. My favourite pet cactus, Eraser.

Eiji- ... Oishi likes me!?

Fuji- It's a speculation based on my ingeniousness.

Eiji- ... Has Inui invaded your mind...?

Fuji- There's a 64.2456245756294534098198593845983982 perce- I mean. NO

Eiji- ... OHMYGOD. INUI HAS INVADED FUJI'S BRAIN!!

Fuji- Teehee.

Eiji- -shudders- Don't freak me out more than you already have.

Fuji- Oh. I freak you out? ii Data.

Eiji- OHMYGOD NOOOOOOOO!!1!!11!!one!!

Fuji- Just Joking!

Eiji- ... --" Anyways, can we play? I brought Ultimate Ninja 3!!

Fuji- Okay. I'm just going to write in Sadako for a little longer.

**EIJI IS NOW GONE. ONLY FUJI REMAINS**

Hello, Sadako.

How are you? Did you get lonely when I went out to eat dinner? Don't worry, I'm going to find you a companion soon. Maybe I'll put you next to Eraser so that you guys can talk. Anyways, it was just as I predicted. We're probably not going to do much homework at all. Oooh, I want to play as Orochimaru in Ultimate Ninja 3! People say my choices are weird, but they're not. They're normal. Other people are weird. Because I am. A. TENSAI.

Anyways, do you think I freak people out? Because, as I've already told you, I'm not really THAT sadistic. I mean, I only like watching people suffer... that's not sadistic. No, really.

Hey, did you know? Ocean Park has a FROG DISPLAY! And now there's going to be some kinda thing in which you can sleep over with a sleeping bag while being surrounded by sharks. In a glass aquarium that surrounds you. Isn't that cool? I really want to go over to Hong Kong during Halloween. I heard that it's really awesome at nighttime. Apparently, people fainted because they were too scared.

I am SO bringing the team to OP during Halloween. And taking pictures of their reactions. Perhaps I shall team up with Inui.

I have to go now Sadako! I'm very sorry, but Eiji just got game over, and now it's my turn to play!

I'll write in you later, I promise!

Yours Truly,

Tensai Fuji Syuusuke.

* * *

_PSHAAHH. I have never played any of the Ultimate Ninja games so I don't know anything about it. Fuji is probably very very OOC. As is everyone else. > _

_Dear Sadako, _

_Please do not kill Apple Bubblegum for her terrible crappy writing. Please tolerate it until the end. I'm sure you understand. Please dial +852 29941422 and report to the services, saying: I would like to report the writer currently called Apple Bubblegum because of her crappy writing. She is making all those mangakas whose characters she is using look BAD. Please arrest her ASAP. When they do arrest her, she will be happy and content. And she won't have to go to school. And she is currently in a very very bad mood. This is what swimming occasionally does to her. If she gets put in Interschool Swimming again, someone will PAY. Or if she gets forced into another mega training session. She is a very very strange girl. And a bad girl. Her broken-pencil-because-I-smashed-it-against-the-wall-or-crushed-it-in-my-anger count is now at **3**  
_

_I hope you understand._

_Please review._


	4. HE CALLED ME SYUUSUKE!

Currently listening to: Aitsu koso ga Tennis no Oujisama, Instrumental Version.

And I love it. I want to create one myself :DD

Chapter 4 of FATPOV is finally up! Hope you guys enjoy(:

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama is not mine. Tenimyu is mine. Not.

* * *

Dear Sadako,

The Ocean Park Halloween week has started!

(I don't really know why I'm so concerned with Ocean Park, seeing as it's in Hong Kong, and I live in Japan.)

Haaaii, I really want to go with the team. I wonder how scared Tezuka gets? I'd like to see more facial expressions on Tezuka's face. I tried to photoshop his face so that he was smiling, and he looked quite hot. I mean, he already looks hot, even when he's not smiling, but he'd look even hotter if he _did_ smile.

You know what I mean right? I'll post my picture of a smiling Tezuka in you when I get time to print.

Tezuka was finally online on MSN today! I'll post our conversation, because it was a historic moment.

--

tensai;; likes cactus. 說: Hi Tezuka! You're finally online!

Tezuka Kunimitsu.說: Yes, I'm online.

tensai;; likes cactus. 說: I'm glad you're using the account :DD

Tezuka Kunimitsu . 說: Thank you for creating this MSN account for me, Fuji. It is very useful and efficient for communication.

tensai;; likes cactus. 說: NP(:

Tezuka Kunimitsu. 說: NP?

tensai;; likes cactus. 說: No problem.

Tezuka Kunimitsu. 說: …oh.

tensai;; likes cactus. 說: Anyway, Tezuka, how are you?

Tezuka Kunimitsu. 說: I'm studying for my science exam tomorrow morning.

tensai;; likes cactus. 說: Ooh. The Biology one, with osmosis, and stuff?

Tezuka Kunimitsu. 說: Yes.

tensai;; likes cactus. 說: Good luck then(:

Tezuka Kunimitsu. 說: Thank you. I will go offline now.

tensai;; likes cactus. 說: Alright. Good night :D

Tezuka Kunimitsu. 說: Good night, Syuusuke.

Tezuka Kunimitsu. 說:I mean, Fuji.

tensai;; likes cactus. 說: Bye.

Tezuka Kunimitsu has signed out.

--

…he called me Syuusuke.

HE CALLED ME SYUUSUKE.

**HE CALLED ME SYUUSUKE.**

My dearest diary, would you think I was weird if I suddenly felt like dancing?

No, I wouldn't think so either.

You know, so far, I've mentioned Tezuka 16, and now 17 times, only in what is now 360 words. I hope I'm not obsessed. :3

That devil in my head is chanting "You Love Tezuka Kunimitsuuuu" over and over again, and it's kind of annoying me.

Because it's not true.

…

…

Right?

… right??

--

I have a History test tomorrow. It's all easy shiz. Stuff about Hitler and his leading Nazis; how Hitler came to power; blah blah; the Night of the Long Knives; and that whole thing about the Racial Pyramid. I think I could fool people and make them think that I was an Aryan, back in those times.

Except, I can't speak German.

…do you think I could get Tezuka to teach me German?

Then we could both pretend to be Aryans, and manage to get away safely from Hitler's wrath.

Haha. What am I talking about?

--

CHICKENS ARE ANNOYING.

(I'm sorry, that's a very un-Fuji thing to say, isn't it?)

--

Oh shit.

I forgot to do English homework.

I'll write it quickly here, and then copy it into my English notebook tomorrow morning. Hmm…

Write a 200-word paragraph on a person you admire very much

The person I admire is not a famous actor or pop star. The person I admire most is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is a very talented, passionate tennis player with a natural gift for the sport. He is in Class 3-1. As well as being good at tennis, he is also very intelligent, and studies well, thus making him an honour student. He has also been blessed with good looks- messy brown hair and a handsome face. For a while, he moved to Germany to go through rehabilitation, to heal his hurt arm fully.

Tezuka is the captain of the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Team. He is a very strong player, and does not hesitate to dole out punishment if necessary. This makes the team organized and thus makes training easier, as the team are more enthusiastic to learn and improve, instead of being faced with punishment. Tezuka is the pillar of support that led us to win the Nationals. His enthusiasm for the sport and the team led us to overcome our own obstacles. I admire him for being a strong, effective leader that guides us through our own problems when he himself has his own.

Word count: 195

--

(AND HE CALLED ME SYUUSUKE!)

--

Good night, dearest Sadako.

Fuji Syuusuke.

* * *

Can you feel Fuji's gloat vibes floating off him? (...HE CALLED ME SYUUSUKEEE...)

Reviews are dearly loved(:


	5. Te tennis rackets

Disclaimer: Not mine, most unfortunately.

* * *

My dearest Sadako,

Firstly, my deepest apologies! How long has it been since I last wrote in you? Over a year, probably? Oh my dear Sadako, I've neglected you for so long!

But really, there have been heaps and heaps of events going on ever since I accidentally buried you under a pile of photographs and couldn't find you. The bunkasai, mock exams, _real_ exams, tennis competitions, photography competitions, more tennis competitions, tennis club practice, university applications, staring at Te-

Staring at tennis rackets.

Yes. Tennis rackets. Not Tezuka Kunimitsu in any way. Beautiful thing, he is- _they are_.

Apologies again, Sadako, for my unorganised thoughts. I'm feeling a little flustered today. You see, only a week ago, I went out for afternoon tea with Tezuka, and it felt just like a date. We went to that lovely antique café in the city, and we had to order desserts; I honestly couldn't choose between the coffee cake and the baked Alaska. After thinking over it for a very long time, I finally chose the baked Alaska. And then, when our orders came, I saw that he ordered the coffee cake. He must have seen me pondering over it!

And then you know what he did next?

He cut a slice off his cake and _fed_ me.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, extremely hot bishounen and absolutely perfect valedictorian and talented multilinguist and incredibly fit captain of the Nationals-winning Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club, _fed _me.

Just. Just, what- I- I don't even. I mean, ;laksd jflaksafdl!

He actually _fed_ me. I cannot believe this.

And then he _walked me home_ like it was a total date and his hand kept sort of brushing against mine. And okay, maybe it was me who was doing it, but he didn't withdraw or anything!

Dear Sadako, please block your ears for one second while I mentally shriek.

Wait. _Wait_.

Go back, rewind.

Why am I talking about Tezuka again?

Um, tennis rackets. I was distracted. But yes, I did get my racket restrung this afternoon. In fact, I went with Eiji, after stopping at the pharmacist to buy new toothpaste (green tea flavoured, this time). And guess who we saw?

Oh yes. We saw _Oishi Syuuichirou_. It was cute, really. Eiji eeped, and hid behind me, only, you know, I'm shorter than him, so his hiding wasn't really successful or anything. And honestly, it was hilarious, because when Oishi saw him, he just grinned really wide in that Oishi way of his, and Eiji just flushed and kind of grinned back and- oh wait.

How the _hell_ are we supposed to compete when our Golden Pair is acting like this, again?

Tch, really. I think I'll need to come up with a little plan to get them together.

This happened just now:

**__ **tensai;; likes cactus. 說: You know, winning the Nationals really won't work out like this.

Eiji說: huh?? wat are u talking about?

**__ **tensai;; likes cactus. 說: You and Oishi. You're so _awkward_ around him.

Eiji 說: o///o really?

**__ **tensai;; likes cactus. 說: Yes. Your combination's a little bit off.

Eiji 說: D: onoez!

**__ **tensai;; likes cactus. 說: It might be a good idea to patch things up with him.

Eiji 說: patch things up w/ him? but we arnt fighting

**__ **tensai;; likes cactus. 說: ...I didn't mean it like that.

Eiji 說: i dun get wat ur saying?

**__ **tensai;; likes cactus. 說: You like Oishi. Oishi likes you.

Eiji 說: no waaaayyy.

**__ **tensai;; likes cactus. 說: Seriously, did you see how he smiled when he saw you?

Eiji 說: he might've been looking at u. every1 smiles at u, fujiiiii.

**__ **tensai;; likes cactus. 說: Um. No.

Eiji 說: maybe he likes u! : O

__ tensai;; likes cactus. 說: _NO_.

Eiji 說: brb processing info about this.

__ tensai;; likes cactus. 說: I don't know whether to laugh or to cry.

(I had to rename Eiji on my messenger. His real screen name is actually "eiji~ nanjara hoihoiiiiiii~~~ *i lOvE tHe ChOcOlAtEs!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!*" and it was getting a bit painful to look at. In fact, Oishi is the only one who hasn't renamed him.)

But it's so painfully obvious that Oishi is in fact, smitten. And that Eiji is smitten right back at him. I wish they'd just get together and relieve me of the pain of the possibility of losing the Nationals due to bad combination.

Really, Oishi's face just _lights up_ when he sees Eiji. And Eiji actually blushes. You've seen Eiji, right, Sadako? He never blushes like _that_; it's just hilarious seeing him when he does. Which is, of course, when he's around Oishi. I must resist the urge to chortle.

Nee-san just stuck her head around the door, saw me writing in you, laughed at me, and said I look and write like a girl.

I don't know whether to feel indignant or not. Maybe Tezuka will talk to me more if I look like a girl.

I really have missed writing in you, Sadako!

Yours always,

Fuji Syuusuke.

(Sometimes, I wonder what Tezuka's face would look like if he smiled like Oishi does when he sees Eiji. Maybe I should stop thinking about this.)

* * *

It's been a long time (comin', but we're here now~ And we're about to set the roof on fire baby, You'd better get yours, 'cause I'm gettin' mine. Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh~ 2NE1)

But really, glad to be back! For readers of FATPOV, I hope you enjoy, and please review!


End file.
